


like a wound, want

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban had no intention of losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a wound, want

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Oct 2 - GetBackers, Ban/Ginji: adrenaline, fighting - when Ban meets the Lightening Lord, things heat up in several ways.

The kid--the _Lightning Lord_\--fought as if he was at the end (of patience, hope, humanity). He fought the way Ban felt. It was exhilarating, fucking fantastic--because Ban was good at fighting, loved it, and it had been too long, too long since he'd fought and _meant_ it.

Ban had no intention of losing, no desire to die--but his blood was boiling, his skin sizzling, and his dick was hard. Ban wanted to grind the Lightning Lord's face into the earth, wanted to shatter his bones, make him groan, make his face flush hot with fury and need. Fighting--_winning_\--was all he needed, but want coiled inside of him, made him stronger, his blows faster, harder.

Ban thought the Lightning Lord felt it, too--hate, and want, and despair--because he closed his hands around Ban's neck and stepped in closer than necessary, closer than was safe. He didn't flinch when Ban smiled, worked his hand between them, pressed hard against the Lightning Lord's racing heart.

"I'm going to _kill_ you," the Lightening Lord growled.

"You're going to _try,_" Ban said, and laughed.


End file.
